Picking Up the Pieces
by Divine-Agent-of-Lust
Summary: Sonic Underground AU/SATM Crossover. WARNING: Character death and malexmale pairing! After two years, Sonic must travel the pasts of the future to fix the pieces of his broken family. Pairings: SonicXSally, SoniaXBartleby, and ManicXCyrus.
1. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Aleena: "_Running away can always seem like the easiest and even the safest solution. I had done that for many years never ready to face my battles... For others stepping up to face their fears head on is only easier for them in everyone elses' eyes. But in the inside they're just as scared because they're just as aware of the ramifications... But those who seem braver than the scared usually pay a heavy price for taking that step... I wish I had done so instead of someone very dear who had to..._"

His insides feel as though they are twisting when he looks upon the invitation in horror...! Gloved hands are shaking while crinkling the edges of the paper in their grasp. Eyes of a brightly meadow green race over the calligraphy font over and over against as his mind tries registering their meaning. Raising his head, blue eyelids blink in trying to suppress tears that want to escape from his eyes. His attempt fails as thin trickles slide down his muzzle and onto the paper still in his hands. Not only were the words unbelievable but so was the fancy way in which they were presented to him!

With his hands moving to wipe away the tears from his face he tries keeping his emotions in check. Even though the blue blur was known for making a scene, he had to calmly tell his fiancee that he had to leave for a little while. Afterwards he packs up some much needed things, one of which is a set of power rings.

Giving his fiancee a kiss, his adopted little brother a tussel of his hair, and his step-mother a hug, he speeds off to his destination. So many horrible emotions were running as fast as feet through his mind... Emotions of self-hatred, devastation, pure rage, and confusion...! He just prays to some higher power above that he wouldn't lose it once he got there... Or at the very least his anguish if any of them had to get lose...

With as fast as his feet were taking him, he makes it an hour later. It was good timing for the cobalt hero, especially with his super speed the thing carrying him where he needed to get to.

Gloved fingers first run through quills before they move flipping his backpack from off his spiney back. Unzipping it he rustles around inside of it for a few seconds before retrieving one of the few items he was searching for. A sigh heaves from out of his chest balancing off his lips as this disappointed expression scrunches onto his face. He never meant to be so... dare he thought _under dressed_ for such an occasion... But he had to make due with what he had while unbuttoning the dress shirt then swiftly draping it over his form. Once he has the wrinkled shirt buttoned up does he pull out a black top to dress and button up around his waist over the first article of clothing. To finish off the look he ties around his collar the tie that went with it.

"_...hope I'm not too... too late..._" Is what he murmurs underneath his breath finding himself wanting to choke up. Mentally he curses himself. He wanted to save that for when he was out of public eye, and comfortably alone to let tears and sobbing come out!

The church was quiet except for only the occasional sound of a whisper, and passing shadow disturbed the peace of this sacred place. A soft glow emanates from a private chapel where the perfume of roses and heavy scent of incense fills the room. The heavy oak door was ajar and upon a simple alter laid out a beautiful casket made of pure rose quartz and embellished in platinum. It was surrounded by countless bouquets of roses of varying hues of red ranging from pure white to the deepest red. Interspersed among the bouquets were large ornate candle-stands each laden with large-sized candles. Smaller candles and tea lights surrounded the casket. Their soft light reflecting absorbed by the quartz causing the stone to glow with a soft pink light. Within the casket lies a young female hedgehog, looking as if she was only asleep. Her hands were placed neatly over her breast and her eyes were closed. She wore a simple gown of the palest rose, and around her neck was a crystal necklace with a single crystal charm upon it.

To the sides of the casket was a small group of chairs. One of them occupied by a handsome mink. He had his head in his hands with his golden locks haphazardly fallen over his face. His body shook quietly as he grieved. He was dressed in an expensive suit, and wore a single ring upon the ring finger on his left hand. The other chairs were empty, but there were tokens left behind from those who had come before. Small mementos were here and there that contained memories and fond wishes.

Fingertips embed themselves into the frame of the church's main doors with his head lying against the side of his hand. Teeth grit from him suppressing a sob trying to escape the bowels of his throat. All of it was so beautiful so tragic...! With his anticipated sob sliding heavy down his throat in a gulp, he adjusts his attire before entering the building. His attentions upon the person lying in their own casket.

Sonic feels eyes upon him, but ignores them as he walks on ahead. For the first time in his life he was moving slowly. A part of him didn't want to believe that his sister was in that casket... That she had... had passed on... Teeth sink into his bottom lip when he feels tears welling up in the corners of his eyes... Here he was... standing over her... A gloved hand that is shaking lowers itself to cup and caress one of her cheeks. He doesn't care that he was smudging her make up even though he knew she'd come back to haunt him for it. A smile turns the corners of his lips upward in reaction to the joke he mentally made. When a saddening chuckle escapes his mouth does his tears star flowing in thin lines over his cheeks. A few splatter onto his sister's gorgeous face.

"...damn... I'm sorry sis...!" Comes out his voice in a choked up sob. His vision becoming blurry from the tears filling up his eyes.

A pair of golden furred ears perk up the moment Sonic speaks. Fingers pluck a handkerchief from out of the pocket on his suit top using it to dry the tears on his handsome face. "So you've come." Spoke the man in a raspy though matter-of-fact tone while raising from his seat.

Being spoken to spooks Sonic causing him to retract his hand then stepping back from his sister's coffin. Emerald comes into contact with aquamarine when he stares into the eyes of the speaker. Even though Bartleby was dressed up, in the hedgehog's opinion, he looked like hell. His eye were red and his cheeks were tear stained from crying. Underneath his eyes were heavy black bags probably from any lack of sleep as well as from the crying. His usually well-taken care of locks were messy and all over the place.

"Of course I'd come. Why wouldn't I attend my only sister's funeral?" Inquires the blue speedster raising hands to wipe at his eyes with his palms to rid them of tears.

Looping arms around his back, the older of the two paces carefully over to him. Though there's a stoic expression upon his features, no one could miss the anguish brewing in those deep blues of his. "That came out ruder than I had intended. You see, my men informed me that you and your fiancee are expecting very soon. I wasn't sure if you'd show up because of your expectancy."

Gloved fingers raise up combing nervously through blue quills. ""Well as true as that may be, Sally understood why I had to leave. I'll be there when she goes into labor and she knows that."

After speaking, Sonic looks around the room searching for another key being that should be there as well: his only brother. Eyes look about hoping, trying to spot wild green quills amongst the room. He never finds who he's searching for.

"Speakin' of people showing up... Where's Manic...?" He asks his brother-in-law hoping he knew where he was among the ceremony.

"I dunno where he is. The last I heard about his whereabouts was from... Sonia... a few months ago..." As he pauses, the mink male directs his sights upon the floor with a sorrowful expression coming to his features. A hand lowers to the top end of the bridge of his nose in between his eyes. Eyelids clench as he breaths in then out a heavy sigh. Trying to keep up a composed facade was wearing him down! "I had my men check the gypsy woods, but they have seemed to disappear taking your brother with them. I don't expect you to at this very moment, but when you get a chance..." He pauses once more reaching inside of his suit top. What he pulls out of it is an envelope with Manic's name written on it in Sonia's handwriting. "I have one for you as well, but when and if you do find him, I want you to give this to him. Sonia... she... she was going to mail these two you both at some point... But... but as you can see... she never got around to it..."

The hedgehog male takes the envelope from the others hand then places it in his backpack. "Dont'cha worry~ I'll get it to him sooner than you can think~!" Reassures him with his signature grin with the wink and thumbs up. But in the back of his mind he wonders how in the hell he was going to find that sneaky brother of his...?

Bartleby nods to him. "If I didn't think you were up to the taste then I wouldn't have given you the letter." Turning, he gazes upon the hedgehog beauty lying peacefully in the casket before him. "'Aside from future plans, let us continue with the ceremony... It's Sonia that we should have our up-most attentions upon. It's what she would have wanted..."

"...right, right..." Murmurs Sonic in agreement also turning towards his sister. Putting Manic aside, he couldn't help but feel as though her death was his fault...

Two years ago he just ran away abandoning his siblings... He did what he was best at, and it filled him with regret. He was so caught up in his feelings that he forgot what really mattered... The truth that he had received just made him so angry...! Everyone had lied to him, and his mother was a fraud in his eyes...! Though everyone had wronged him, or that's how he had felt about it anyway, his brother and sister were in the same situation as he was. He abandoned the wrong people... And to make matters worse... His sister, as innocent as she was, paid the price...! All because he was too damned selfish...!

Looking to his side, where they had sat down in the chairs around the casket, he watches in his peripheral Bartleby crying in his hands again... The sight of him brought tears in his eyes as well as a knotting in his gut... He had also widowed her husband...! _Damn me and my selfishness...! I can only imagine how Manic's doing... I hope he's okay..._ Along with the man beside him, Sonic starts letting his anguish out in a blast of crying and sobbing. By this point he didn't care who could hear him. He couldn't contain himself anymore! A part of him prays that his sister had forgiven him, and that his brother would if he hadn't already.

Bartleby wasn't quite ready to bury Sonia just yet. As loaded as he was, he simply paid off the church to let him keep her there over night and an extra day.

After the ceremony, Bartleby had Sonic follow him across town to his mansion. it was alot like the last one he had before with the giant rooms, expensive and fancy decor, and valuable trinkets decorated all over the place.

"Since you've come quite a long ways to get here it's only customary that I let you stay for the night. The maid will show you to your room after dinner." Spoke the pampered mink while showing off his home.

Sonic couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "Why Bartleby, I'm shocked that you would consider letting me crash at your new digs~!" He taunted him a little due to knowing that Bartleby never cared for him or his brother.

The other male merely huffs. "Even though you were a barbarian in need of a few lessons on manners, I had some bit of respect for you."

"And even though you were a pompous greedy shmuck, likewise." That wasn't a complete lie either. Even though Bartleby had come off as a traitor when working with Robotnik, he had looked out for his sister when she needed him. And in Sonic's book that was enough to earn a slither of his respect.

"Pleasantries aside," Begins the other snapping Sonic back to reality. Sarcasm dripping in his tone as he speaks. "There's some _special someones_ I want you to meet."

His words had the hero awe-struck. _Who in Mobius could he be talking about...?_ The hedgehog's mind runs through the list of people he remembers meeting back when he lived in this part of Mobius. With that list heavily present in his mind, his curiosity grows impatient as the anticipation kills him!

The room the aristocrat brings them to is what looks to be a nursery. The walls are covered in cute decorations with pastel wall paper. Hanging from the light fixtures area an assortment of trinkets that glitter making all sorts of noises to grab any children's fascination.

Sonic watches as Bartleby speaks with a random older Mobius woman who bows respectively before leaving the room. Looking to where his brother-in-law stands, next to him sat a play pen and inside it was a little boy and girl no older than a year old.

The little boy looked a lot like Bartleby but with smaller ears and tail. His fur was a light maroon, and a top his head was a tuff of blonde hair. His eyes were blue like the mink male's and wide as can be.

The little girl resembles his sister quite a bit but had slightly bigger ears and tail. Her fur was a golden yellow, and sprouting from the top of her head was two small lavender bangs. Her eyes were charcoal gray being as wide as the boy's beside her.

Then it clicked on Sonic, making his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. Not only had his abandonment towards his sister widowed her husband... but it also left her children motherless...

"I'm sure you've figured out who they are by now." Bartleby could tell by his grimacing expression that he knew exactly who they were.

This guilt was eating away at Sonic. _What had he done...? Or more like how could I have done this...?_ "What... are their names...?" He asks when he receives wide curious eyes upon him.

"Bianca and Bartholemew. They're barely a year old." Replies the other with his voice breaking slightly. His eyes never leaving his children's side. The thought of having to raise his children alone brought nothing but pure wrenching agony to his heart. They were so young... He knew they'd know that their mother was gone, but not understand how or why... _At least not till they were older, and they'd probably resent the both of us for it..._

"Some cute kids you have... I'm sure Sonia was very proud of them..." Was all Sonic could think to say.

"...she was... you should have seen her face the day they were born..." By this point the twins were looking up at their father in concern saying 'daddy' in a question tone. Bartleby did the best he could by flashing them the best grin he could muster. All the while he picks the both of them up to hug them while keeping his tears at bay.

Sonic watches the twins hug him back. A tender smile turns the corners of his lips upward when he watches his niece grab her father's face planting a big kiss upon his cheek. The smile widens when they happily proclaim 'I love you daddy!' followed by a 'I love you too' to the both of them by Bartleby.

Deciding to leave them in their beautiful family moment, Sonic quietly excuses himself. As lovely as it was it only saddened the aquamarine hero further. _When was this guilt trip going to stop...?_ He wonders with a scowl of grimace.

"_Quite the beautiful tragedy, isn't it...?_"

Snapping back to reality, he swiftly turns around to find Bartleby standing right behind him minutes later.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your kids?" Asks Sonic trying to recover from his sudden scare.

"I'll be back in there to play with them shortly. But at the moment I want to speak with you."

Something about the way Bartleby stared at him brought a nervous grin to his face. "Okay. Shoot."

With a slight nod, the older male starts pacing, circling around the younger as if he was stalking him like a predator towards its prey. "It's a pity, isn't it? Knowing that you've destroyed your sister's family because you abandon her as you had?" He spoke in a silent though calm tone.

Sonic might have felt as Bartleby had pointed out, but he wasn't about to have his pride attacked like that! "You've got some nerve, you know that? You practically did the same thing to her for as long as I've known you!" Now he was in the others' face ready to verbally throw down!

"As true as that might be, I at least stayed around making sure to be there whenever she needed me! Where were you the last two years...? Oh yes, you ran away like a child! Sonia stayed and faced her truth, why couldn't you have? I never predicted you to be a coward who abandoned his family!"

By this point the two men were extremely in each others' faces fuming, and ready to throw fists instead of words!

"You talk so much about how I left her when you had the nerve to fake your death three years ago! I hurt her leaving, you say, but do you know how much you hurt her with that ridiculous stunt? You broke her heart! So don't even go about telling me how I fucked up when you did no better!"

"Yes I faked my death leaving her alone for almost a year, but I did it out of protection! Especially with being wanted by Robotnik! You ran away for much longer because YOU were upset! So don't compare me to you, you selfish rift-rat!"

"Well... fuck you...! You... pompous greedy prick...!"

"The feeling it mutile!"

After all their arguing and screaming, the both of them were slightly hunkered over gasping for air. They had both been so angry to a point where they forgot about breathing.

It was Sonic who regained his laid back posture offering a hand to Bartleby. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry man... I never meant for this to happen..."

Bartleby took his hand giving it a firm shake with his own. "And I extend an apology as well."

Grinning, the hero shakes the aristocrats hand vigorously.

"Now, why don't you come back with me to see the children? I'd like it if you bonded with them for the time that you are here." Offers the mink with a subtle grin.

"Sure~ I'd love to~!"

"_Sweet dreams my beautiful son... and I'm sorry..._"

It was the middle of the night when Sonic would awake to hearing a faint feminine voice in his ear, and feel a gentle kiss to his forehead.

When he rises upward to inspect his surroundings does he barely spot the fleeting of violet locks exiting his bedroom door. Curious to who he for sure it is, Sonic speeds over to the doorway to see his mother running down the hallway from his room. He decides to follow a distance away to figure out where she might be heading.

As he does so his quills bristle up when the cool nightly air blows through them. He lets out a muffled moan while he shivers. _Shoulda threw on a jacket...!_ Sonic scolds himself as he wraps arms over each other to try and rub some warmth into his body!

His chase leads him to the church where he follows right in after where Aleena lets herself in. _I shoulda realized that's why she was here..._ Muses the cerulean hedgehog to himself simply watching what she was going to do.

Cautiously the queen approaches the casket. A proud loving grin graces her lips as her charcoal-colored-irises gaze upon her daughter. "Bartleby did such a fine job." Is what she tells Sonia while lowering digits to brush through hot pink locks. "You look so lovely my dear Sonia..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I'm late..." Her eyes become glossy when the tears begin pooling over her cheeks. "And I'm sorry that this is how our last time together would be..." Brushing more hair from out of her daughter's face, the female hedgehog leans over planting a delicate kiss onto her forehead. "I love you so much..." She chokes up from coming close to sobbing.

"_Sonia was always the rational one... well... except for when she was following her heart heh... But she would have understood, ya know...?_" It was at that moment Sonic decided to speak and reveal himself. He hears his mother gasp in sudden fright.

"Sonic...?" She speaks his name in a questioning tone. There was an expression of surprise upon her face.

"Yeah... it's me..." Responds the blue blur shyly as he slowly approaches her.

"What are you doing up so late? And without a jacket as well?"

_Wow..._ Thinks Sonic to himself. _She's so sweet and caring... Just like I used to imagine..._ I followed you out here wanting to see what you were up to." His reply is short, sweet, simple, and to the point. "I didn't forget the jacket on purpose." He adds with a silent chuckle.

His small joke brings a smile to his mother's face. "As you can see, I'm here to see your sister..." Her smile falters slightly. "How was her ceremony...?"

"It was .ful! Sonia would have been proud of her hubbie~!" Explains her son with a wide grin stretching from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear that." Though it was a saddening one, Aleena still had a smile upon her muzzle. "My little girl deserves the best..." A few fingers rise wiping tears from her quartz-colored-eyes.

The sight of his mother brought to tears reacts in the hero stepping forward to encase her in his arms. "I am so sorry...!" He starts off, clutching her closer to him. "I'm sorry that I've felt the way I have, and the way I spitted towards you for so long...! And most of all... _I forgive you...!_" The last part comes out in a whisper in the hedgehog female's ear.

Hearing those last three words washes a cool feeling of relief over Aleena. For many years she watched as Sonic lived in shame of her, his mother, but now... now that they finally met since he was an infant... Here she was in his arms finally being forgiven for her greatest mistake...!

With tears flowing rapidly over her cheeks like waterfalls she hugs him as tightly as he was her chanting: 'thank you!' over and over again.

Sonic didn't ever think he'd ever get to the point in his life where he'd forgive his mother. But once those three simple yet powerful words escaped his mouth had he felt a wonderful peace wash over him... And his mother's explicit joy as well as thanks made it much sweeter~... "_You're welcome mom._" He whispers in her ear with a smile playing at his lips.

In seeing how frazzled his mother was and how Sonia ended her life, he began wondering how his brother was. Since he had packed his trusty power rings, Sonic knew that from where ever on Mobius he was, he would be able to get to Sally with those in toe., With that fresh in his mind he decides to say this as he pulls away from Aleena: "Um, hey, I have a mission from ol' Bartlebutt to find Manic so I can give him a letter from Sonia. Do you wanna come with me? Maybe have a little family reunion...?"

His offer brings a tender smile to Aleena's lips. "Oh son, I'd love that~..."

"Awesome then~! Um, is there anywhere particular you wanna meet up...?"

Amethyst locks sway from side to side when she shakes her head. "Don't worry about that. I'll meet up with you once you head out."

"Okay. That'll work~!"

After another motherly kiss to her daughter's forehead, the queen decides to walk her son home. Lightly she scolds him about the jacket issue.

Sonic simply chuckles promising to be more careful on another chilly night like tonight.

With a hug and kiss, Aleena bids her son a good night then sneaks off to give goodnight kisses to her grandchildren before leaving out of town.


	2. Mother, Father

Grassy green irises awaken squinting between eyelids when sunlight peeking past window blinds slightly blinds them. With a drawn out yawn, Sonic's upper body raises with arms stretching high into the air with fists clenching in their wake. As he sat there nodding in and out of consciousness did the memories of last night came flooding back to his tired mind. This groggy grin slowly forms onto his lips. It felt good for him waking up knowing that he has less regrets plaguing his life.

Ears perk up bringing the hedgehog out of his daze when he hears a few faint whispers. Looking over to the bedroom door he catches two sets of eyes that widen then disappear behind it. An amused grin stretches from ear to ear in seeing tiny fingers still holding onto the edge of the door frame.

"I thought I heard and saw something but I guess I was wrong~! Oh well, I'd better go back to sleep~!" Sonic decides to play along with his niece and nephew by baiting his words to lure them out. As his spiny blue head was almost touching his pillow did he hear squeals and screams of excitement followed by the pitter-patter of little running feet. A 'gotcha' roars from Sonic's throat as he swoops the children up making 'noming' noises while hugging them vigorously. His grin is hurting by this point from how wide and big it's gotten. As he play wrestles the children does he join them in laughter. _Gosh darn it, they are just so cute~!_ He thinks to himself while falling over with them still in his grasp.

Not long afterwards the nanny rushes in apologizing for their 'intrusion', but Sonic merely waves it off. "Naw~! They're okay...~ We're just having some fun," He smiles down to the twins. "aren't we~?"

What he received was exclamations of 'Uh-huh!' and 'you so much fun Uncie Sonic!'.

It was Bartleby who eventually joined them telling the nanny to get them ready for breakfast. He hands Sonic his and another letter address for Aleena like the one for Manic. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your rough housing between you and your brother." The aristocrat dryly jokes with the hero.

"I'd play with you but I don't want you bitchin' about your looks at me as the aftermath." Jokes Sonic right back at him.

Bartleby merely huffs at him. "Something a barbarian, such as yourself, wouldn't understand let alone comprehend." A coy smirk curls along the edges of his lips from each and every word spoken.

"Speakin' of one's looks, this hedgehog needs to make himself looking even better~!" Brags the younger of the two males with a cocky smile, running fingers through his messy quills.

Ultramarines roll unamused. "Indeed you do need to freshen up. You're all ready an eye sore as it is..." Turning, the older of the two makes his way to the bedroom door. "And don't dawdle. Breakfast starts shortly." He taunts Sonic before exiting the room, a mocking chuckle following him.

"Oh no he didn't...!" For Sonic it was so on! He was going to show that pompous windbag not only how clean he was going to be, but how he perfected it so quickly~! With that competitive though highly on his mind... he speeds off to the guest bedroom~!

Except for the few times when his comrade Antoine cooked, Sonic never had a meal taste so wonderful~! He was lucky he was marrying a princess because he could defiantly get used to this kind of eats~! Sonic knew that breakfasts got big and fancy, but not _this_ big and fancy! He stares wide eyed at the completely emicovered/i/em table. A thin line of drool slides down the side of his muzzle as he sits there trying to figure out what to eat first~!

"_My dear man, your eyes seem to be much bigger than your stomach. A lot bigger._"

His head shoots up spotting Bartleby across the table with a smirk of amusement upon his tawny brown muzzle.

"Yeah... well..." Begins Sonic while picking up what looked to be a pancake with his fork. His eyes close with this an unamused expression upon his face. "I'm used to what you would refer to as 'commoner' food..." Is what he tells him while taking a bit out of the supposed pancake.

"I'm quite aware. That's why when I fake my death I decided to build my own town where the poor could come to be sheltered, fed, clothed, etc.."

"Looks like you saved your heart from Robotnik when you rebelled..." Remarks Sonic with a slight smirk.

This huff snortds from out of Bartleby's nose. "Sonia always had my heart. Once I had realized it belonged to her did I start being the man for her that I should have been this entire time. I knew that she would want me to use my wealth for good instead of evil. So that's what I did." He explains in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well," Sonic starts, using a fork to stab then place a bit more food into his mouth. "I'm glad you came to your senses. We needed a lot for the citizens of the Resistance, and with the money you tot around it helped big time~! We had the muscle side, but not the supplies or the places we needed to secure people."

A small smile tugs at the mink's lips. "I'm glad to be of service."

Once the blue blur finally figured out where to start in his meal did it not take him long to finish~! As much as he had consumed in the short amount as he had, had his brother-in-law refer to him as a 'garbage disposal'. He had said a lot of other things, but Sonic knew it wouldn't be Bartleby without him being nicknamed all sorts of colorful things from him. The blue blur held the same contempt for the other as well.

After eating just about everything from off the dining from table, did he scoop up his niece and nephew giving them one last final hug and kiss. With Bartleby, he shook his hand while gesturing a good pat onto his back.

"Possibly in the near future, when your unborn child grows old enough once born, that maybe we could arrange a play-date for the children."

"Sure, that'd be an awesome idea~! I'll make sure to run it by the Misses. Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind~!"

"Let's hope your child is to be as lucky in to having their dominant genes from their mother." Remarks the noblemen in dry humor, earning a challenge smirk onto his brother-in-law's face.

"I would say the same for you, but it's lucky yours ended up with my sister's, and that's what makes them so darn cute~" Taunts the hedgehog with his smirk widening.

"Touche. But have a safe trip, and give your brother my regards. I hope he's going as well as you are."

Nodding in agreement, he gives the other male a wink and thumbs up before heading off. Behind him he can his niece and nephew exclaiming all sorts of farewells to him. With his head lowering slightly he raises his arm into the air waving at them. A smile plays at his lips. _They're just so darn cute! I hope my kid's as cute as them~_ His thoughts cause a chuckle to pool from his mouth. _As cute? Hah! They'll be the cutest damn kid in Mobian history~!_

Once Sonic was a bit of ways outside of Bartleby's town did he wonder: where was Aleena at? Before he had much of a chance to look around for her did he feel a sudden tap on his shoulder causing him to yelp in fright! Whipping around to see who the culprit was, he comes face to face with a giggling Aleena.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I?" Inquires the queen placing a hand onto her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Blue ears flatten while cheeks puff out on Sonic's agitated face. "What gave you that clue?" He asks out in a whine, a small tinge of a blush coming to his apricot muzzle in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry dear. I was merely trying to get your attention than to scare you." Apologizes his mother while wrapping arms around her son. One hand raises to his head to stroke it coaxing him to a comforting state.

"It's not your fault. I've been in my head a lot lately, and it's been making me zone out too much. Everyone's been giving me a scare lately..." He explains with a small chuckle, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his head as he does so.

Snaking an arm around his upper back, Aleena places a hand onto Sonic's far shoulder as she makes them walk. "You have a lot going on. Between your sister's recent passing, and with your first child on the way, it's no wonder you've been having a lot on your mind."

"Yeah... you're ri-...wait...! You know about that...?" Asks the male referring to her about his unborn child.

Violet quills bob slightly when she nods. "Of course I do." She flashes him a motherly smile. "I might not have been around when you three were growing up, but I made sure to keep an eye on you all. That's why I'm glad you came to me about finding your brother because I know where he's at."

She had him dumbfounded...! "You knew this entire time...?"

He receives another nod. "I did, but I'm sure that he would prefer to see you instead of me... I know that you three weren't exactly happy with the details you found out about me..."

A sigh heaves from out of his chest balancing off his lips. His mother had a point. It took him two years to get to this point where he could be in good relations with his mother. With his brother Manic who had lived a harder life, could he imagine how he took these last few years... "You're right mom. I can't blame you for not wanting to see him on your own. But I'll have your back when we see him~!" Sonic promises with a wink and grin. "So, where is old wild quills hanging nowadays?"

Her son's words touch her in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom! Brushing a single tear from her eye, she replies simply with "Mobodoon."

Any hope of finding his brother went flying out the proverbial window! A groan escapes past gritted teeth while his face falls into the palm of his gloved hand. "_Mobodoon?_ But that place only shows up every year a couple of months back...! We won't be able to get to him now...!" Complains the speedster feeling utterly discouraged by this point!

"Calm down my child." Speaks his mother softly with hands now resting gently upon his shoulders. "It just so happens that I know of some extra spots where the city regulars that only a few people know of." She explains with a gentle grin flashed at her son to calm him down with.

"Thank Mobius!" Hollers the male in joy having his hands tun through his quills in relief~! "You had me worried for a sec...!" A small nervous chuckles escapes him.

"It's quite all right. Follow me now, we have a bit of ways to go. I'd have you carry me there, but I wouldn't be able to make out anything from how fast you run." Aleena confesses, motioning him to follow after her.

A bottom lips puffs out in a pout. He hardly wanted to do it the 'slow' way, but it looked to be the only choice in the matter...

"Sooo... since you know what's going on with me and Manic, care to share what you've been up to...?" Since they had a ways to go, Sonic decides that a bit of chit-chat would speed up the time~

"It's funny that you should ask..." Begins his mother with a soft though saddening grin gracing her lips. "I've been trying to figure out a way to get in touch with you as of recent since you've not only been busy, but weren't exactly fond of me. But I found your father."

Scleras widen while irises shrink. His body starts shaking from being overcome with many assorted emotions. "You... you don't say...?" He is able to stutter out. "Where... where is he...?"

In seeing how her son was almost braking down from the news, she wraps an arm around him pulling him into an embrace as they keep walking. "He's safe, though unfortunately, I had to chain him up... Since he's still a robot he is still under the influence of Robotnik."

Cerulean colored quills fall to one side when he rests his idea upon his mother's shoulder. One of his arms wraps around her clinging desperately to her. Vague memories of a man holding and playing with him cloud his mind. His brow furrows, and this scowl inches across his lips in trying to suppress tears wanting to be shed. But then a remembrance lights up inside his head like a bulb turning on from the flick of a light switch!

"Not long ago, I ran into Uncle Chuck on one of my last Freedom Fighter missions. He tried to attack then capture me, but I was too fast for him. With my medallions, as well as with the power from an item called a Power Ring, I combined their powers bringing him back to who he once was. Once he was back to normal did I bring him back home with me to Knothole where he and two Freedom Fighter buddies of mine created an actual de-roboticizer. If you can show me where dad is after we're done with Manic, I can take you and him back to Knothole where we can turn him back to normal~!" Offers the younger male with a hopeful grin. "And it works too because Uncle Chuck is back to normal~!"

Wrapping her other arm around him, Aleena hugs Sonic as closely as she can to him. "I will most defiantly show you to him once we're done." Blue ears perk up on hearing her voice slightly cracking. "I can't wait to finally _actually_ be reunited with my lover...!"

"And I can't wait to finally meet my dad..."

Untangling themselves from out of each others embrace, the two hedgehogs decide to continue onward to wherever Aleena was directing them.

"...so son... can you tell me a bit about this hedgehog woman Bernie that you refer to as your 'mother'...?"

The expression the queen receives is one of dumbfound. Out of the questions his mother was going to ask, this was the one Sonic was hardly expecting her to address!

_About two years ago when Sonic ran away he had found himself in the Kingdom of Acorn in a tiny Freedom Fighter head quarters by the name of Knothole. Back then Sonic was trying to leave behind the lies of his past. Not only had he met the love of his life, his best friend, and a new set of friends, but he met an older hedgehog woman by the name of Bernie. Bernie was around the same age as his mother being about the same color pallet as well. As Sonic grew to know this woman, did he find himself forming a mother-son bond with her, and she ended up stitching up the wound Aleena left in his heart. She had become the mother that his own mother was never around to be..._

"You sure you wanna talk about that?" Inquires the speedster in a serious tone. "I dunno if what I'd have to say would make you happy..."

"I've suffered a lot in my time so I think I can handle what you have to tell me, and be honest please."

"If you insist..." Sonic pauses for a moment, zoning out as he reflects on his memories with his step-mother. "Bernie's a terrific woman~! She's good at making some awe~some chili-dogs, not to mention some rockin' cookies~! Not only can she fix your injuries with bandages and kisses, but she can also fix a broken heart~! She's honestly a great mom~ I'm surprised she doesn't have kids of her own..."

Watching her son quip about this other woman she's never met, she notices the intense gleaming in his brightly green irises as well as the extra mile in the length of his smile.

"I would like to meet her. It brings me great pleasure in knowing that there was someone to take care of you in my absence."

"You know mom," Starts the male flashing her a tender grin. "I'd one day like to have that bond I have with her, with you."

She returns it with her own. "I'd like that too..."


	3. Life as we know it

**Days later**

Stepping into these ominous woods was like stepping straight back into the past for Sonic. The bridge of his nose crinkles up when his pointy black nose instantly picks up the ghastly smell carrying along the wind. Not only was the smell awful but the thinly air was making it harder to breathe. There wasn't much life around in this forest... It was most likely due to the acidic pools scattered across the terrain that emits from the sickly green gas into the atmosphere. The grass is a dull grayish-green barely sprouting up from the earth especially around the edges of the pools. There were still trees that made up the entirety of the forest, but they were just as dead as everything else. The branches of the trees, which lacked all of their foliage, have pointed edges take on the illusion of twisted claws. From the melding of a late morning air with the beginning of a warm afternoon's, fog spreads across the forest floor. For any normal traveler this would have been a creepy site to come upon. But with Sonic's experience as a Freedom Fighter, this was hardly a scare on his list.

Off in the distance, illuminating through the fog was a dim emerald green light. Upon spotting it Sonic and Aleena were for sure that they had found what they were looking for.

"So how come you never left clues about the other ways to get to Mobodoon for us?" Sonic asks his mother as they draw closer to the where the light was emanating from.

"It was hard enough leaving the clues I left for you and your siblings as it was. I didn't want to give all of my information to you with Robotnik and his minions snooping around you three. I'm sure you understand that, but with him gone now I can tell you whatever you'd like without worrying about such dire consequences ready to follow."

The town looked to be a lot bigger from when Sonic had visited it four years ago! There were more buildings, and they all were still cycladic-styled Greek architecture decorated in colorful point-cut crystals.

"Yo bro, mom!" Hollers a familiar masculine voice that brings from out of his site seeing fascination.

"Manic!" Exclaims the blue hedgehog with a grin widening ear to ear across his muzzle as he rushes over to him to swoop him into a brotherly hug.

To his half-surprise though half-not surprise his younger brother had changed quite a bit since they had last seen each other. His wild messy locks had grown out a bit having a few trinkets in them. Along the sides of his face were decorated in magical tattoos, and he had a few extra piercings in his ears. The young man's look had become more bohemian than street-wise along with some added accessories scattered about his jade furred body. What amused Sonic the most on his brother was the thin beard he was sporting along his jawline.

"Wow...!" Remarks the blue blur in awe-struck sending quills from side to side when he shakes his head. "You're starting to look like almost an exact copy of your old man." He teased him with a chuckle surfacing from his lips.

Ears perk up the moment a deep accented chuckle breaks past the silence that lingered after Sonic's comment. Eyes watch as a jeweled hand reaches out laying upon Manic's shoulder followed by the keeper stepping ahead beside the young man.

What appears as an older version of Manic stands about a few inches above him. The man looks to be in his late thirties up to possibly his early forties. Those signs appear as crows feet around his eyes, and little wrinkles on the corners of his mouth. His hair is similar to his son's but with less quirks in it, tons more trinkets tied in most of the strands, and longer in length. Tied around his head is a lengthy bandana that looks slightly tattered where the ends hang. Hedgehog ears were buried in so many piercings that the fur upon them was hard to see. Unlike Manic, who was sporting a beard along his jawline, this man kept a small trimmed one along his chin. All along his neck, wrists, and hands were decorated in necklaces, rings, bracelets, and all sorts of jewelry. Where the younger green male had tattoos upon his face the older male had his covering his arms and chest. His attire consisted of a trench coat with tattered sleeves that ended around his elbows, a scarf resembling his bandana tied around his waist, and a pair of swashbuckler boots.

As he was about to say something to the younger males did a spark run through his amethyst-colored-irises in spotting a female the same color of his eyes. Giving his son a quick fleeting pat, he zips over to her. This sensual grin curls along the edges of his tanned lips while hands reach up taking her hands in his.

"Aleena it's been a long time~ Way too long~..." Raising her hand upward, he plants a kiss onto it. "How's about I show you to my new home where we can..." His eyes roam her body from head-to-toe, eyelids lowering as they do so. "_catch up_...~" That rich Spanish accent of his seeping into every syllable that escapes his mouth.

Eyebrows furrow while this frown scowls across Aleena's lips before she snatches her hand away. "I have to _refuse_ your _offer_ Miguel...!" Is what she sweetly, shortly, and simply tells him.

"Eh... it's your loss~..." Remarks the gypsy with a cocky smirk stretching from ear-to-ear.

His little flirting 'demonstration' brings out an over-protective anger from Aleena's son. With the intent of keeping the older male away from his mother, Sonic uses his super sonic speed to zip in between the two. Raising a gloved hand, he presses it against Miguel's tattooed chest firmly pushing him back slightly.

"Keep you hands off my mom, or I'm going to have to remove 'em, kapeesh?" He warns him with his blue ears flattening, and a warning growl rumbling from his throat.

Hands belonging to the other making a 'clinking' noise as they raise in front of his body in reaction. "Hey now, I'm a lover not a fighter~..." Is what he says to the hero with another smirk sneaking onto his lips from the innuendo behinds his words.

"Chill out bro! No need to hit my dad!" Shouts Manic approaching his father and brother.

"I won't..." Sonic begins before shooting a fiery glare at the gypsy. "_Unless_ he touches our mom...!" He finishes in a hiss towards who was intended for.

"Relax. Dad just has a thing for pretty women." Reassures his brother, patting him to calm him down. "And dad, seriously, you need to chill. You can't hit on every woman you meet or remeet, okay?"

"What can I say my son? Old habits die hard~." And with that said from the eldest hedgehog male he waves them off before walking away. Peeking over his shoulder, he winks at Aleena, causing Sonic to glare his way once more. The reactions he gets is off Miguel letting out a laugh of amusement.

"I swear to Mobius I'm going to kill your old man..." Says Sonic with an exasperated sigh. One of his hands raising to run tiredly through his quills.

"Don't worry bro. I'll keep him on a leash so he'll stay out of trouble. Promise!" Reassures his brother, chuckling at his cheesy joke.

"Oh yeah..." Begins Manic changing the subject. "I know why you guys are here." Pausing, he extends his arm into the air waving it. Walking up to him is a certain childhood friend that Sonic hadn't seen in quite some time: Cyrus.

Sonic was a little intimidated by the fact that the lion was now a good few inches taller than him...! His man had grown out looking bigger and thicker than ever. Where his right eye used to be was a robotic replacement. The blue blur wonders for a quick moment about how he might have gotten that, but then shakes it out of his mind. Instead of wearing his old turquoise jump suit, it seems that he was sporting a long white lab coat buttoned up over his entire attire. _Hmm... maybe he'd hiding it underneath the coat..._

Cobalt quills are sent bristling in paralyzing shock the moment Manic wraps an arm around Cyrus' mid-section, then getting onto his tip-toes to plant a kiss onto his cheek.

"Cyrus decided to visit and inform me about you both." He smiles sadly while resting the side of his head against the lion's upper arm. "It sucks to hear about sis... wished I would have visited her all these years..." Murmurs the young man, his free hand lowering to held onto his boyfriend's for support. He receives a squeeze in response, which causes his smile to brighten a little.

Sonic was _speechless_...! Jade irises race back and forth to both males to try and figure out what was evident in front of him. "So... you two are...?" He stutters out with a gloved finger moving as his eyes were.

His brother lets out a laugh of amusement as he nuzzles his head further into Cyrus' arm.

"Yeah, we've been going steady for a while now..." Replies Cyrus for the both of them with an arm wrapping around his hedgehog lover. He chuckles in watching his childhood jump at the sound of his new deepened voice.

"...oh..." Is all the older hedgehog male can muster. It wasn't the fact that he hated them together. It was more of him being shocked to see them together!

Their mother was just as shocked! Her eldest child and only daughter, though deceased now, had married having children. Her middle and eldest son was doing pretty much the same thing in the end. But her youngest...? There was a monkey wrench in her life...! Out of all of her children, Manic was the one she had the least information on. It was due to the fact that he resigned in a town with teleporting qualities.

"...well... this is new..." Began Aleena approaching her youngest child and her lover. "But I'm happy to see that you've found someone... Someone who can be there to love you unconditionally. No matter what species or gender they are. I'm so proud of you..." After her loving speech she wraps arms around her son and boyfriend the best she can.

With a big smile upon his face, Manic, as well as Cyrus, return her embrace.

When his mother and brother were done having their family moment did Sonic decide to pull Manic aside.

"Hey, Bartleby wanted me to give this to you: it's from Sonic." He explains simply handing the address envelope to him. "Look... I... I wanna apologize for leaving those two years ago... My emotions got the best of me, and I lost sight of what really mattered..."

Manic takes the letter placing it inside his vest. "You're right. You should be sorry." His tells his brother in a matter-of-fact tone. There was nothing but a stoic expression upon his features as he tells him that.

The speedster found himself in a state of dumb-foundedness. "...excuse me...?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sonic." His stoic expression swiftly changes to annoyance. "You were so blinded by the fact that you weren't a prince, and by what mom did that you abandoned us! I was upset too, but I stayed and helped!"

"Helped?" Remarks the older in a mocking chuckle. "You took the gypsies and ran away to Mobodoon. How's _that_ helping?"

Violet eyes roll in 'amusement'. "You really do think with your feet instead of your head. The gypsies were the _first_ I brought here. I started thinking about what I could do since I wasn't true blood to the throne. With the help of the gypsies they gave me info to how I could access, and get Mobodoon around better so I used that to get refugees a safer place to live. Ya know, for the people who couldn't fight in the are against Robotnik." Explains the rogue. "But what did you do? You ran away to who-knows-where leaving _us_ to fight by ourselves!"

"I fought plenty while I was gone! I'm gonna marry the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Thanks to me getting Uncle Chuck back we have a mother-fucking de-roboticizer! So don't fucking tell me I didn't do anything!" Screams Sonic feeling his blood boiling, and anger rising to new peeks!

"Well what was I supposed to think? You and Sonia just left!" Exclaims Manic with tears collecting in his eyes. "But Sonia did leave self-less reasons unlike you. So sue me if I thought you carried on with more selfish reasons. None of were happy about what mom did, or the lies told to us, but we stayed behind... and you should have too man... I missed you guys..." That's when he raises a hand to rub away the tears that start pooling over onto his cheeks. "And... and I never got to see Sonia... I was so caught up in working on my mission that... that I didn't have time for her... And now she's gone...!" By the end of his sentence he was hunkered over sobbing, and trying to rub away his tears with his palms.

The sight of his brother breaking down was causing him to want to do the same. Fighting back the urge to do so, he moves closer to him encasing him in his arms. "I'm so sorry bro... I really am...!" He chokes up into wild green hair using every bit of his will and strength not to break into tears or sobbing!

Once the brothers were done hugging each other and mourning did they unravel from one another.

"Sorry bro... didn't... didn't mean to lose it on ya..." Apologizes Manic with a slight chuckle, a finger rising to wipe away at the last of his tears.

"It's okay. You had every right to what with all the drama going on..."

Emerald irises then look around to avert to something that wasn't depressing. They begin to notice how much more lively the city looked since he last seen it four years ago...

"Looks like you've been doing a nice job of running the joint~!"

A wide grin stretches happily across Manic's face in hearing his brother's compliment. "Ah, you haven't seen nothing yet! Come on~!" Exclaims the younger of the two pulling on Sonic's arm having him follow as he showed him around the city.

_Manic explained about how he saved a __**a lot**__ of Mobians, and how he had to get some seasoned men and women to help him build more buildings. The green Chaos Emerald that powered the city had provided a lot more of it as it began expanding between the Chaos Emerald and the gypsies they were able to keep Mobodoon protect from anything Robotnik tried to attack with._

"...so dad tried hitting on Winniham but I was right there making him heel, heh!"

"You've done an amazing job Manic. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Sonia would have been too!" Congratulates Sonic shaking his hand as well as patting him on the back.

"Thanks man~ But you haven't seen anything yet~! Rushing up to the gazebo in the middle of the town square, Manic jumps a top it. Moving his hands about with his fingers twiddling, a mass of gray clouds start forming in the sky above him!

"Bro..." Says Sonic in a nervous tone with his ears flattening. "Whaddaya _doing_...?"

"You'll see~!" Responds the green hedgehog with a triumphant grin.

Amongst the clouds a shock wave of lightning starts traveling through them followed by the rumbling of thunder. A minute or so after the appearance of electricity did a heavy down pour of rain begin pelting upon the hedgehog brothers' heads.

Eyelids clench in surprise with his face scrunching up afterwards before he zips underneath the gazebo.

"**I can control weather!**" Hollers Manic in a wave of laughter.

"I can see that!" Yelps the older in shock.

Flattening out his hands then swiping them to opposite sides, the storm cuts out in response to Manic's hand motions.

"Mobius... that was sick...!" Says a wide eyed hero in awe. This made him slightly worry. _I've gotta watch pissing him off now, or he might strike me down with lightning...! Or worse...! Drown me...!_

"You're not the only one who has something to show off~" Mentions Sonic climbing out of the gazebo then shaking the water out of his quills.

"Oh, you do now?" Inquires Manic with an interested smirk curling along the edges of his lips. "Then show away brother...~"

With his own grin stretching from ear-to-ear he pulls his back pack from off his back setting it upon the ground. Unzipping it he digs around inside of it then pulling out a glowing ring. He smirks when his brother stares with giant fish bulb eyes.

"Du~ude... How much is that... whatever it is...?"

Chuckling, Sonic places it back into his back pack when he sees the nervous twitching of greed in his brothers hands. "It's not for sale, and it's called a _Power Ring_. It does extraordinary things like boosting up my speed, and bringing people's minds from when they lose 'em when they roboticized!"

Fingerless gloved hands motion into one another fidgeting in both. "Bro... why must you tease me with expensive things I can't have...?" Manic asks half-joking a slight nervous chuckle escaping quivering lips.

Sonic couldn't help in smiling in amusement towards him. After all these years... his brother was still a greedy kleptomaniac... _I guess some old habit die hard..._ "Sorry didn't mean to act up your... 'habit'... yeah that's what I'll call it..."

Wild quills sway from side to side when the younger shakes his head to get his mind off the power ring. "So, what'cha been up to these past few years?" He decides that stirring the conversation to something else will help as well.

_His older brother then goes to tell him of his adventures after he ran away those two years ago. He goes onto say he ended up in the Kingdom of Acorn in a little Freedom Fighter head quarters called Knothole. There he joins their Freedom Fighter band befriending a two-tailed fox, and fell in love with the Freedom Fighter leader and princess of the lands: Sally Alicia Acorn. Over those two years Sally and him finally decided that with Robotnik's reign over to settle down, marry, and have a family. Sonic also mentions once more about Uncle Chuck using a rare artifact known as one of the eleven Chaos Emeralds, as well as technology, to create a de-roboticizer. He ends his tale by telling Manic that he is expecting his first born child in a couple of days to a week._

"Who knew you'd be a family-hog. Congrates on your upcoming newborn bro~!" Congratulates Manic shaking Sonic's hand as well as patting him on his back. "If you don't mind, after I 'visit' Sonia for a couple of days that I could maybe come and visit you and your family?"

"Thanks and sure~! But I have something important to take care of first before I return. Mom found my dad, and we're going to fetch him taking him back with us to de-roboticize him." Proclaims the blue one happily.

"Dude, that's awesome to hear about your old man~! Can't wait to meet him with the rest of your family."

"Me too..." In the back of Sonic's mind the thought of his half-brother meeting his father slightly worried him. How would Jules react to knowing that Aleena had another child that wasn't his? Sure, he knew about Sonia, but Manic... oh boy!

The blue blur was brought out of his thought s from an arm being wrapped around his shoulder. "I'm sure you're tired and _especially_ hungry~! We don't have chili dogs, but I know that's not the only thing you live on." A laugh bursts onto his ears causing it to flatten in dismay.

"No chili dogs? That's just rude hostmenship! I don't know if I could dine here tonight." Jokes his brother crossing his arms, and giving him an expression of disappointment to make his joking seem a little real. Opening an eye to look upon his green sibling he notices him giving him a smug expression that says 'yeah right'. "But I _guess_ I'll stay since you're family..." A smirk curls along the edges of his lips when he opens his eyes ceasing the joking.

Shaking his head, Manic wraps another arm around Sonic walking him to where they'd dine. His tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "We might not have chili dogs, but we have some good food here so you'll defiantly enjoy what'cha eat tonight~"

This laugh rumble from out of his throat escaping his mouth. "You let me be the judge of that~!" He tells the other male with a challenge smirk.


	4. The TRUE Prophecy

A midnight blue blanket creeps over the sun as it sets for the evening. As is slowly changes into close to a shade of black, do speckles of stars collect within it. With the world in a new-found sense of security nights like this had became peaceful, which made sleeping all the rewarding to a certain blue hedgehog. However, hedgehog ears would find themselves perking upon picking up...

_Is that sobbing...?_ Sonic asks himself with eyelids struggling to prey open. Raising upward, emerald comes into contact with amethyst when he looks over to the doorway.

"You hear it too...?" It was his brother Manic who looks to have just woken up as well.

All the hero can muster is a groggy nod followed with a pitiful tired groan. His entire body feels stiff as he slowly climbs out of bed.

The hedgehog siblings shamble in the direction where they hear the distant crying emanating. Their path leads them to the building with the fake nursery that everyone lied about being their birthplace. Leaning over Sonia's crib was their mother... Her arms clinging around the base of the piece of furniture with her head buried inside of it. Long violet hair cascades along the floor around it.

The brothers feel their heart wrenching in sadness. Without a moment's hesitation, they rush to her side throwing arms around her into a comforting embrace. Her head shoots up while her body tenses from being startled. Their attempt causes her face to twist further into sorrow with tears gushing heavier and faster down her soaked muzzle.

"I tried... tried so hard to be a good mother since I failed as a wife...!" Aleena chokes up through her sobs which have grown in volume. "But... but with my circumstances I was only able to do so much...! But I failed! I failed to be the wife to a king who was so kind and faithful to me, I let the love of my life become a slave to the man who almost destroyed the world, and worst of all... Worst of all I... I left my daughter to die when I should have been there to protect her...! I'm the worst type of person...!" Throwing her head forward and downward, her face falls into her hands where she cries into them.

As truthfully and harshly as Aleena's sudden explanation was, her sons refused to let her believe it!

"You didn't fail Sonia mom." Says Sonic who feels a sob catch in his throat.

"_I failed._" The hedgehog brothers both remark as the same time.

"Because of the prophecy you couldn't just do whatever you wanted without consequences."

"We, on the other hand, were able to be around Sonia but in this whole mix up abandoned her."

"So if anyone's to blame..." The younger of the two hedgehog males pauses so him and his older brother can finish with:

"_It's us._ "

Their mother raises her head from her hands to shake it sending her hair swaying to and fro. Her sons are confused, at first believing her denail of their words coming from her motherly guilt, but the guilt in her eyes berates something else that has them curious as confused. "There's one more secret that I must confess to you..."

Now Sonic and Manic were really stumped! What else could Aleena holding from them this time?! What else was there to hide...? Wondered the two thoughtfully curious though worried...

"The prophecy that the Oracle presented to you, as well as Robotnik, was not the true prophecy."

"_WHAT?!_"

Hollers the males both feeling a combination of shock and slight anger, especially from Sonic!

Their reaction responses with Aleena lowering her head as she continues.

"_A couple of years before Sonia was born and right before Robotnik waged war against the king, the Oracle appeared before me. He warned me of Robotnik's global reign of terror. He would also inform me that I'd hear three children from three separate men who'd lead the war to defeat Robotnik. My first child would be born from royal blood wielding the political knowledge needed for taking care of the struggling citizens of Mobius. My second child would be born from a powerful soldier who'd have the tactical skills for leading such a war. And my last child would be born from a mystical rogue who'd have the know-how of the streets needed to survive as they struggled like everyone else who was stricken homeless. After revealing that I'd be blessed with such gifted children... He foresaw one of the three children sacrificing themselves and taking Robotnik with them to save the entirety of Mobius..._

_But I couldn't let that happen! I was desperate as I asked the Oracle for another way to rid Mobius of Robotnik without having to lose one of you... He concluded that the only way to fulfill the prophecy by getting rid of Robotnik without one of you three... was to have someone else in your place... So that's when the Oracle began researching and working diligently to create a scapegoat... And that's the real reason why Shadow the Hedgehog was created..._

_Unfortunately, since I was so ashamed to face you three after what Miguel revealed to you, that I didn't come to Sonia's aid like I should have. So when the final war broke out..._"

Aleena pauses as she finds herself tear up with her voice breaking.

"_I was ashamed with myself when it was Shadow who discovered Sonia's body that day... If I hadn't have been hiding then it could have been me to take the prophecized fall for my people instead of my dearest Sonia... My sweet... little girl...!_"

By this point Aleena couldn't hold herself back anymore! Now that she had confessed everything as she wanted, she was able to breakdown again. The weight of her shame was tearing her apart...! All she could pray for now was for her sons to forgive her for her ultimate disgrace...

Her eldest son finds himself in a state of conflict: he is appalled by the fact that his mother would have made a Mobian just to let them die not long afterwards. But then Sonic thinks about his unborn child, and how far he'd be willing to go for them...

"As messed up as it was to do that with Shadow..." The blue blur begins as he lowers to his knees right beside his mother. He raises a hand to rest upon one of her shoulders in a comforting manner. "I'd probably do something as crazy just for my kid..." When her head darts up upon physical contact, Aleena would be greeted with a tender grin from her son, which causes her to smile back in response.

"I agree with Sonic mom." Mentions her younger son who lowers himself as well. "I would have gone to insane lengths for Hip... I miss the kid..." Chuckling sadly, he wraps an arm around his family members embracing them.

"And don't beat yourself up on what happened. If anyone has to take the blame it's defiantly me and Manic. We should have been there for her..." Says Sonic moving his free arms around his brother's shoulder.

"We might have made mistakes, but we can learn from them. We might have not been able to be there for Sonia. but maybe we can be there for her family, as well as for each other." Suggests Manic.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Manic."

After another group hug the hedgehog family heads back off to bed to catch upon their rest.

That following morning all three family members got ready, packed up their things, ate breakfast, and walked to the entrance of the city to bid their farewells.

"You be careful out there, and be sure to contact me once you get back, all right?" Aleena asks her wild-haired-child as she kisses his forehead then hugs him.

"You bet mom!" Replies Manic with a heart-warming chuckle.

"And watch out for ol' Bartlebutt! He's a little on edge with you and me!" Sonic mentions in laughter.

"_Reminds me of that time you pushed him too far bro. I wish he hadn't of destroyed all of those expensive goodies of his... But who knew he'd fly into a rage like that, and start beating the shit out of you?!_"

Ears flattening a top a spiney head when a laughter barrels out of Manic's mouth. "...he was lucky I wasn't expecting it..." Murmurs the cobalt hero in a grumble. Though he shakes off his embarrassment before giving his only brother a loving pat to his back. "Just be careful, and I'll see you soon~!"

"Likewise~!" And after returning the same gesture to his older sibling, he waves them off as he heads off himself.


	5. Aleena's Past

At times like this Sonic wishes he had the old van back. _It would defiantly be faster than all this walking! I should have asked Manic about it since it was last left with him last I had seen any of it...!_

Though past his anticipation to speed along damn well over everything, the blue blur was quite happy to see how much vegetation was amongst the area.

_It's nice to know that Robotnik wasn't able to oppress everything._ Thinks Sonic to himself with a thoughtful grin creeping upon his lips.

There was lots of trees arranging in many colors, sizes, species, not to mention the plants as well. It truly was a beautiful site of life! Both son and mother did their best to get around without doing too much damage. The area was lush and bountiful, and that was how they were going to keep it!

"So mom... how'd you meet dad...?" The true blue hero pauses as he wonders to, but then asks his other question: "And why did you fall for him instead of Sonia's dad...?"

Aleena wasn't all surprised by both of her son's questions. Though Miguel had shown all three of her children snippets of her meetings with each of their fathers, she knew that better detailing of all three was better.

"_I had been born into a family of nobles. Not long after I was born had I been betrothed to Prince then King Siegfried Desjarden. Sonia had her father's looks only receiving my eyes._"

She pauses as this saddening chuckle falls softly and lowly from her lips.

"_Siegfried was a kind and gentle man. He always did his best to treat me with as much love and respect as he could muster. Never once was he distrusting or hurtful. I was his queen, and he was always going to let me know that. When Sonia was born... he was happier than I had ever seen him... He spoiled her more than he did me, and Siegfried was a generous spoiler._"

Her second laugh was a little louder but as upsetting as the last.

"_As loving and caring as Siegfried was... I never felt the love that he felt for me... And he loved me as much as a man can love a woman... Even though I had a wonderful faithful king as a husband, a healthy beautiful baby girl, and a wealthy prestige title... I was very unhappy... I felt as though something was missing in my life..._"

A smile of nostalgia graces her lips at starting retrieving the memories of her youthful love.

"_I then met your father when I was in my mid-twenties. Back then I had barely begun my reign as queen. Your sister was only a couple of years old then. Jules had came to the King in dire need of a doctor - one of his legs had been severely injured! Due to the fact that your father was one of the best militant leaders of our army, the King made sure to spend the means necessary to treat him with the best care he could offer. Even though Jules was bed-ridden so his leg could heal, he was still appointed to tactical missions. While he was stuck as he was and with the King as busy as he was, I was in charge of taking care of your father. Whenever Sonia was napping or playing with other children or her father, I was spending time with Jules listening to his stories and exchanging likes and dislikes amongst other things. The more time I spent with him the more I felt myself falling for him... When Jules' leg was doing better did he propose that we run away together since I had already given birth to the King's heir, which meant he wouldn't need me for anything else. Since I was young, selfish, and foolish... I took him on that offer... We ran far away from Mobotropolis but only into the arms of danger... About the time you were born... had Robotnik's minions attack and destroy our home, took Jules as prisoner, and roboticize him... He had gotten captured protecting us to make sure we'd make it out safely..._"

Aleena pauses when she starts breathing in slow rhythms to keep herself from spilling tears. Her son approaches her closer placing a hand upon her shoulder. "...mom...?" He speaks her parental title in concern, but she holds up a hand flashing a reassuring grin.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry. Though I am worried about what I'm going to do about Jules... I love him so much... and then I ended up sleeping with Miguel...!"

The idea of his mother and Manic's father brings a grimacing scowl to Sonic's face. However, just like with Sonia's and his own, he wondered how she met his.

"So how'd you meet Miguel anyway?" His question to her was short, sweet, and to the point.

"_It was shortly after I left you in the care of some old friends of mine. I had fled far as I could away from anywhere Robotnik and his minions ending up in the forest where the Gypsies of Mobius reign. At the time I was distraught: the love of my life was a robotic slave of the greatest threat to Mobius, I had to abandon you for your own safety, and no where was safe for me after what I had done to the King. Since the Gypsies cared little about the politics of the world they took me in, for the right price of course. Shortly after taking refuge with them I quickly 'befriended' Miguel, who was quick to taking opportunities upon any woman that caught his fancy. At the time when he was pretending to care about me and my recent mourning, he paid another of his kind for a temporary love potion that I would end up consuming. The effects of the potion would cloud my judgement reacting in me sleeping with Miguel!_

_I just hope that Jules can forgive me for what I've done... And for Manic's sake I hope he doesn't harm Miguel..._"

Placing his other hand upon his mother's free shoulder, he turns her to face him as well as make eye contact. "What happened wasn't your fault so dad won't be mad at you I promise." He reassures her with a smile of confidence. The smile wouldn't stay upon his lips for long when it shrinks into an emotionless expression. "I can't promise Miguel's safety though... But for Manic's sake, I'll make sure dad won't hurt him. BUT you or Manic is going to have to stop me afterwards!"

Though he laughed at his remark... a part of him was contemplating rushing back to give the Gypsy man a quick beating...!

Removing her son's hand from upon her shoulders, Aleena throws her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you."


	6. Back to the Future

**Days Later...**

The end of their travels brings Sonic and Aleena to a small desolate town in the middle of practically no where. Most of the buildings were already or on the verge of falling apart as well as abandoned.

_Now I know what they mean when they say 'Ghost Town'._ Thinks Sonic to himself with a chuckle emitting from his lips.

Aleena guides them into the house that looked to be in the best condition. "He is immobilized, but still be on your guard." She cautions the speedster as she pulls a flash light from out of a bag she had been carrying turning it on.

"Gotcha."

Cautiously the two make their way inside the rundown building. The inside was as in bad if not worse condition! There was dust, cobwebs, dirt, and pieces of the house everywhere they stepped.

"So what is this place anyway?" Asks the younger hedgehog trying to climb over rubble without getting his quills stuck in some of the cobwebs.

"This is the town that Jules and myself ran away to, and where you were born. Apparently Robotnik kept your father stationed here encase one of us came back. Luckily when I did... Robotnik was no more... and I was able to secure your father here so we could retrieve him once I heard word of Charles' break through with the de-roboticizer."

"Maybe after we change dad back to normal, and some time after your grandchild is born, we can come back here and fix it up for you both."

The idea brings a smile to Aleena's face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

After treading through the deconstruction strung across the building did they come upon the room in which Jules designated. Sonic feels his heart sink into his stomach when jade-colored-irises notice the gleam of his father's metallic body reflecting from off a peek of sunlight through a broken window. It had been a couple of months of peace without the reign of Robotnik bringing terror to the world. But with half the population still cursed with metal instead of fur, it reared its ugly head.

"All right here's the plan:" Starts Sonic while flipping his back pack from over his shoulders and into his hands. Unzipping it open he pulls out one of his four power rings. "I'm going to give you this, and I want you to it to dad. The second you hand him it I'm going to zap him with my medallion. With their powers combined they should snap dad back to himself _permanently_ till we can get him to Knothole for de-roboticizing." He explains to his mother handing her the item.

Not long after speaking did a sudden sound of electricity fill the air followed by a red flash of light. The light shrinks into glowing electronic irises inside the robotic Jules' black screlas. His metal limbs start struggling against his stainless steel restraints with hardly any result of moving.

"_**Priority one: capture Aleena and/or Sonic Hedgehog for roboticizing for crimes against Overlord Robotnik!**_" Neither son or mom was surprised by his reaction to their presence.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Suggests the speedy blue hero collecting his trusty medallion into his gloved hands.

Nodding, his mother cautiously approaches her robotic lover hoping to get the power ring, instead of herself, into his grasp. With Aleena arms length out of Jules' reach, she motions her own arms outward with the ring now held right in front of him. The moment his metal fingers came into contact with it did a bolt of magical energy fly across the room zapping him! After a jabbered screech of pain did a groan slowly replace it. A hand tries to rise to rest upon his head, but fails from his arm having a chain restraining it.

"_**Owww... wh-what's going on...? Wh-where am... am I...?**_" Asks the older male in confusion with glowing red eyes scanning the desolate room. Though it's in complete ruins... he began recognizing the place in which he was chained to. He also starts remembering what happened to make it as well as the house and the town a mess... "_**I... I remember now...**_" Looking downward he gazes at his hand studying the metal intricate details of his fingers.

As he was in his own world did he not notice his lover unlocking locks and unraveling chains from around his body. But the moment he heard the heavy metallic clanging of the restraints colliding against the dusty wooden floor does he snap back to reality. When he looks to his side upon picking up heat motions to there does he feel a mixture of surprise and ecstatic happiness upon seeing... "_**Aleena... my love...**_" There is no hesitation in him as he swiftly and fully turns in her direction cupping her face in his cold metal claws. Even though there's no expression upon his features or any emotion to his voice, Aleena knows in her heart how excited he is.

However, upon picking up another heat source to his left, does he pull away from her placing his attention upon it. Confusion automatically comes to him upon coming face-to-face with another, though younger, blue hedgehog male. But upon staring into those wide green eyes does he realize... "_**...son...?!**_" He asks in hopes of being absolutely for sure.

Sonic finds himself frozen in place for the first in a long time. With a wide loving grin sneaking onto his lips he can only nod slightly murmuring a "Yep."

Wrapping an arm around her lover, she uses the other to wave their son over so they can embrace him in a family hug. Jules doesn't hesitate in throwing his arms around the both of them to return it!

"Not only are you getting your family back dad, but your body as well~!" Exclaims the younger male in excitement of the moment.

As if having his family back, safe, and healthy wasn't enough, what his son tells him is magic to his ears! "_**This isn't a dream is it?**_ " He wouldn't know what he'd do if it was. He wouldn't know how a robot could dream, but this was way too good to be true...!

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at his father's question. Though he couldn't blame him. It was all so wonderful~! "It's all real, and it's all thanks to Uncle Chuck too~!"

There was even more good news to be had~ His only brother was alive and well as well the cause of giving his mortality back~! To be able to behold feelings in their true form instead of second-handed as he knows how more than having the actual emotion. To be able to truly feel the warmth of his family's embrace, or to react to the atmosphere... He was finally going to be restored to enjoy and loathe as he had as a Mobian...

When the logic of not only remembering how to feel overwhelmed as well as how time caught up to his memory hit him... That's when memories of breaking down came to him, and he began acting the best he could on them.

Here he was: at least eighteen or so years into the future. His beautiful Aleena had slight signs of aging wearing on her, and his son was all grown up...! He had missed out on the youth of his love, and missed so many og about _everything_ of Sonic's first firsts! If the man could shed tears he would... But all he could do was muster noises that one would make when they sob as he collapses to his knees.

His family knew right then and there what was wrong, and what to do about it. They were quick to lowering themselves to where he was now sitting wrapping their arms around him. Aleena had hers around his head while Sonic's around his shoulders.

"It's going to be all right dear..." Coos the violet-colored-female into her lover's ear while impulsively stroking his metallic head.

"Yeah, we've might have missed quite a bit in the past, but we've got a lot to look into the future that we can as well as look forward to~!" Reassures the youngest hedgehog giving his old man a death grip of a hug!

His son was right. They did have a lot of to look forward to, and with that heavily in his mind, he rises to his feet lifting the other two in his own powerful embrace~ "_**You're right son! So let's go get me de-roboticized~!**_"Hollers Jules with a new sense of excitement.


	7. Brother Where Out Thou?

**Days Later**

As much as Sonic wanted to rush his family and himself all the way back to Knothole, he decides to come across Manic first. Once his brother gets back to him would he take them all home.

"_**So son, what have you been doing with your life?**_" Asks his robotic father.

"A couple of years back I ran myself right into the Kingdom of Acorn where I ran a Freedom Fighter group with my fiance Princess Sally Acorn. Sal is actually on the verge of giving birth to our first born as we speak! Oh, and on my last mission before Robotnik's death, is where I found Uncle Chuck. With his brilliance as well as this nifty thing called a Chaos Emerald he made the de-roboticizer~!" Explains his son happily with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

If Jules had a mouth his smile would be as wide if not wider than Sonic's. "_**That's amazing news! What gender is the child, or do you know that yet?**_"

Right as the younger blue hedgehog is about to reveal that information does something jump out of the trees spooking them! But that something is Sonic's brother who rushes over to him after landing.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful and tragic as Sonia's funeral... Between the time I lost with the both of you and future time it makes me miss her even more..." Placing a hand upon the older male's back, he gives it a good pat while brushing a tear from his eye. "Sis' kids are pretty darn cute. Maybe if I can catch Bartleby on a good day he'll let me play with the lil' cuties~!"

Jules was on the verge of attacking this stranger till he showed how chummy he was with his son. Though as Manic continues he finds himself in a state of confusion: Aleena's daughter was dead...? And he referred to her as 'sis'...? Did Siegfried have another wife and child?

Noticing Sonic's father standing quietly apart from his brother, mother, and himself, Manic decides to make conversation with him. "My bad. Should've introduced myself. My name is Manic. I'm Sonic's bro~!"

The robotic hedgehog finds himself dumbfounded. How was this wild green-haired-male his son's brother?! He had been in robotic slavery for over twenty years so there was no way he could have reproduced. And his faithful Aleena would never...

"Jules... I have something to explain to you..." Heaving in a deep inhaling of air his wife continues. "...Manic is _my_ son..."

Now her husband was really confused! "_**How is that even possible Aleena?!**_"

"...well you see Jules..."

Aleena goes on to tell him of how she fled to the gypsy woods meeting Miguel, consuming his temporary love potion, having sex with him, and then giving birth to Manic.

Jules' metallic body starts shaking like it was going to break down. How dare this bastard take advantage of his wife! "_**I am going to find that man and KILL him!**_"

Manic didn't like the sound of that! "Dude, what my dad did was fucked up, but you're not touching him!" He makes himself clear with a finger pressing against the others metallic chest.

Sonic didn't like where any of this was going! Placing gloved hands upon both brother and father's shoulders he separates them. "Dad I know you're... upset... and so was I, but what's done is done and hurting Manic's dad isn't going to fix anything."

Not able to see reasoning, Jules steps away from everyone to calm himself. At first he paces back and forth, but then in small fits of rage, he punches a few trees. Once his anger subsides does his son's words sink in and he realizes he was right. He still wasn't happy about what happened nineteen years ago, but hurting Miguel was only going to give him slight satisfaction.

Though it seems as though the eldest male accepts Manic's conception, the youngest could still feel his dismay in the air. "For what it's worth we were all confused and upset. But I was there for your son the entire time no matter what happened in the past, and I'd like to care for you as well. That is, if you let me." Is what he offers with a friendly pat to the shoulder.

Moving his hand to rest upon Manic's, he maneuvers it in his to where he is holding it. "_**I'd like that.**_" Nodding, he shakes their hands to seal the 'deal'.

A smile comes to Sonic's lips. He couldn't be happier knowing that his father accepted Manic even under the circumstances of his conception. However, the family moment would come to a halt upon hearing a small muffled voice emanating from underneath his glove. When he moves the fabric from over his wrist there is a small device resembling a watch where the voice is heard from.

"_Sonic! Sonic are you there?! Come in Sonic!_"

The voice belonged to one of the hero's Freedom Fighter buddies by the name of Rotor. He is a walrus who specialized in more of the technical parts of their mission back in the war.

"This is Sonic. What's wrong? Is it Sal?"

"_Yeah! She's gone into labor! You need to get back fast!_"


	8. Tying Up Loose Ends

Time had become a weird mixture of super slow and extremely fast for the blue blur. All he knows is that he is feeling the pressure, and needs to get back home a.s.a.p.!

"Everyone hop onto my shoulders and back because we've gotta juice! Sal's in labor and I've got to get back pronto!" He is quick to telling them while slipping his bag with his trusty power rings inside it off his back.

His father then swiftly lifts his mother and brother from off the ground dropping them onto his shoulders. Once he climbs onto his son's back does his arms extend outward wrapping around the four of them.

"Hang on super tight because these make me ten times faster!" Sonic warns them as he pulls out all the remaining power rings using them back-to-back!

Once they make it to Knothole, which was in a matter of minutes, he drops them off rushing towards Castle Acorn. Manic follows after him as brotherly support.

As much as she wants to follow after her sons, Aleena knows that they'll be fine without her as they've always been. Her husband, on the other hand, needed her more. She asks around for his brother with the both of them directed to a place that resembles a garage more than a house. After knocking on the door followed by a 'come in', the hedgehog couple is met with the shocked expression of an elderly man: Charles Hedgehog.

"...Aleena...? ...Jules... brother...?!" Was his tired old eyes playing tricks on him, or was this really his little brother and his lover?

Jules hardly hesitates in running up to his older brother where they have a brotherly embrace.

"It's been so long!" Exclaims Charles as speckles of tears gather in his emerald eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again less with me able to fix you."

"_**Everything's defiantly changed except me.**_" Remarks the younger of the two with a saddening chuckle.

"Speakin' of old-selves, we'd better get you back to yours~! Follow after me. This'll take a while."

"_**Right. Just let me take care of something real quick.**_" Moving from his older brother he walks back over to his wife where he embraces her, and she plants a delicate kiss onto his mouthless robotic muzzle. She waves him off as he walks away to finally get himself fixed as they've waited for so long.

Once her cobalt lover is out of sight does another hedgehog of a similar color and gender as her comes to mind. She had to have some closure with the woman. With that in mind she asks around for her where her sources bring her to a very small house. The yard was decorated with lots of little seramic critters and plants with flowers surrounding the tiny building. Inside the windows she spots colorful decorative curtains and upon the door rests an overly cute 'welcome' sign upon it. A sigh falls heavy from her lips. This defiantly looked like a motherly or grandmotherly home. With a heavy intake of oxygen, she approaches the door closer knocking on it. She is met with a cheerful light purple hedgehog woman with short blonde hair and soft blue irises.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" Bernie asks upon seeing the dismay in the charcoal colored irises of her guest's eyes.

Aleena distributes a slow nod. "Yes you can. My name is Aleena - Sonic's mother." Is what she states, waiting to see what the other's reaction would be.

The other's scerla's widen slightly upon the revealing of the woman's identity. Right then and there she understood why she was here. "My, my you've come a long ways. Please come in. Would you like some tea and snacks?" She offers, hoping that with a fuller stomach the two would have less quarreling on their hands.

"I guess some tea would be nice." She didn't want a fighter on her hands so she decides to let the woman attend to her catering. It would give her enough time to think of what she had to say.

The inside was just as the outside. It had this cozy comforting feel of a mother or grandmother's home. It was no wonder her son came running to Bernie for a mother-figure.

"I'm surprised you've shown up. Did Sonic tell about me to you?" Is the question she hears from the kitchen.

Even though she cannot see it, violet locks bob when Aleena nods in response. "He's very fond of you."

After putting a kettle on the over Bernie enters back into the living room. "Aleena I'm not here to steal your son's affections for a mother. Sonic was very hurt when he came to me. I don't know all the details, nor am I judging you, but from what he explained: he felt as though his entire life was a lie, that you abandoned him, and that you were someone he lost respect for. I dunno what you did, but I'd be willing to help repair whatever damage was done. Sonic's not my son but he's like one to me. So I'd ask that since you're back in his life not to abandon or hurt him again."

Though her words rung true, they still stung Aleena. She knew she failed in the past as a mother. Hell, she was lucky she was in good graces with her living children. Now she was able to make up for her mistakes. To be the mother her boys needed growing up. "Believe me when I say I won't be leaving this time, and you won't have to worry about Sonic's and my relationship."

Her words brought a smile to Bernie's lips. Sonic would finally have his mother back~! _I hope his agony will stop from here after. _Was the thoughtful wish that crosses her mind. "Since we've gotten that ugliness out of the way, would you like for us to get to know each other better over tea~?" She asks upon hearing the kettle whistling loudly.

Her offers brings a grin to Aleena's muzzle. "I'd like that."


	9. Where My Life Has Come To

**Many hours later**

Sonic made it Manic's mission to find the rest of his family so they could finally see his firstborn. It would take him about fifteen to twenty minutes, but Bernie and Aleena would hear vigorous knocking on the door. When greeted with an urgency to get them to Castle Acorn, both females knew what the entire hedgehog family was anticipating for days now. They begged Manic to tell them the gender of the infant but he insisted upon them finding out when seeing it.

Upon entering the medical room within the castle, the blue blur waves his mothers over. There was nothing but a proud grin widening from ear to ear as he took the bundle of joy from his tired fiance.

The baby seemed mostly to resemble their father with their tiny quills and pointy black nose. Their fur color was a soft baby pink with three little bangs sprouting from a top their head.

"Moms, I'd like you to meet your grand-daughter: Amy Rose Hedgehog~!"

What he receives is cooing and congratulatory exclamations as well as requests to hold the adorable hedgehog. As his family dotes on his baby girl, Sonic can't help but wonder... "Where's dad at? I'm sure he'd love to see lil' Ames~"

Before anyone can answer that does the door begin to move with a similar looking blue hedgehog following upon its opening. He looks a lot like the hero if aged with brunette locks flourishing out of his scalp. "Does someone have a small but adorable bundle that I can hold and love on~?" Inquires Jules with a wink and grin. But before he has a chance to meet his first grandchild is he met with a sudden embrace, and the joyful sobs of his wife. Smiling lovingly he wraps his arms around her to enjoy the actual feel of a hug from her in twenty years.

Maneuvering his family over to his fiance Sonic has them huddle into a family hug to sweeten the moment. Here the hedgehog was: almost married to the love of his life for two years, holding onto their first child, his father was back in the fur and reunited with his mother, his brother, mother, and himself were able to make up and be a real family, and now he had two moms~! Though as lovely as things had gotten... there was something missing... "I'll be right back." Giving his fiance and daughter a kiss on the forehead, Sonic pulls out the letter Bartleby had given him weeks ago as he steps out of the room.

_Dear Sonic, _

_It's been a long time little brother. Two years to be exact. I dunno where you're at or how you're doing, but I hope you're happy and safe wherever you are. Sorry it took me so long to finally contact you. I've been quite stubborn and I'm sure you have as well._

_For the longest time I didn't want to see you. Ever since I discovered what happened I've held even more resentment towards you. At first I resented you because you've always seem to take credit for everything we'd do, and because of your amazing abilities. But after finding out what tore us apart, I had felt as though you're the reason mother abandoned me. That she loved you more than me, and that you were the only child she ever wanted._

_But I've learned to get over it. Sure, I'll still harbor those feelings, but I don't think those will ever go away. Anyway, I forgive, miss, and love you even after what happened. I can't say much for mother, but that'll be my own to deal with. Hope this finds you._

_Sincerely your loving sister, _

_Sonia_

After reading his letter, the cobalt male understands but wonders what happened in his sister's life. He knew that she eventually was reunited with Bartleby having their twins. But how did everything conspire between the points of his absences to her funeral...? He only hoped that she had a good time without him and their brother...

**The End**


End file.
